


Thrill

by Magicmini



Category: NCT
Genre: Bottom Ten, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Violence, Yaoi, johnten, kpop, mafia, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicmini/pseuds/Magicmini
Summary: Ten is a homeless young boy, living on the street just waiting on death. One day while Johnny is walking around in the street he stumbles over this young boy. Johnny can feel there is something special about this boy, but does he have good attention?





	1. Chapter 1

Ten pov

I’m tired  
Tired of the cold grown   
Tired of begging for help, but people just walk past me.  
Tired from hiding my face out of shame.  
Tired of being weak   
Tired of feeling hungry   
Tired of living

Humans say life is unfair, and it is, but they do not know to what extend. To them, we are just useless waist of space, they do not see us as equals. To them we are not humans....

I still remember when I was just a child, my mom always told me i would achieve great things and can become anything, if my dreams were strong enough. And I believed her, still do, but...

Than she died

My dreams lost meaning. 

Now I’m living in the streets. Huddle up inside a blanket, fighting the cold. Winter is coming, and I have nothing but this blanket, a shirt and a thin pair of pants.  
I know the ending is close, than I finally would get peace, but I’m still afraid. I touch my chest under my shirt, i can feel my ribs, after not eating in days, but my heart is still beating. I close my eyes feeling the rhythm, it makes me relax, creating a sweet melody in my head. I lost my mom, my dream and my happiness, my rhythm is the only thing I have left, and I’m scared to lose it.

Johnny 

The blood is dripping from my hands, the body of a middle aged man laying on the floor. His shirt that used to be white, is now covered in blood.   
I’m bored   
I live the same day over and over. My job used to be a lot of fun, but the screaming, blood, crying and begging for mercy has grown old. This job used to feed my hunger, used to satisfy me, it used to thrill me. Now my hunger for power and dominance is bigger than ever, but it is not satisfied through killing. 

I walk out of the soundproof room, the man still laying on the floor. I should be annoyed for not getting any information out of him, but I’m more annoyed about this feeling of not being satisfied. It’s like an itch that I can’t scratch.  
“I’m gonna go for a walk” I try not to sound to angry, I don’t want them to worry. We might be badass killers, but we are still family.  
“U done all ready?”   
“Yeah” I answer quickly before walking out the door.  
I ended up walking for a while, I need to get out some of this energy. I have probably been walking for an hour. I have been so stuck in my thoughts that I did not know where I was walking. I look up from the ground.... theses streets, I know them. I wold like to think that I did not remember them, but I do. I can feel a sting in my chest. The tears are starting to fall down my cheeks.   
Nooo  
Johnny   
Stop being such a softie   
You are stronger than this  
I have not cried in many years, and than I break just because I remember something from my past. I can’t show my weaknesses in public, the only time I am open is when I am with the group, or more like family. They are more of a family than what my real mom and dad was to me. They were there when no one else was, the only people I will truly love. Every one else is nothing to me, maybe that’s the reason I’m such a good killer? I just simply do not care.

“Ohh!”

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t see there was something on the grown, so I just walked right into it and fell on the ground. Im not hurt, I landed on something softish. I look underneath me just to se a bit of hair sticking out of a blanket. It is not a thing, it’s a person. I can feel the body underneath me tremble.   
I’m curious  
Who is under this blanket?  
I can feel a smirk creeping up my face, this is probably the first time I’ve smiled in days, I don’t know why, but I can just feel that this will be fun.


	2. What do you want from me?

Ten 

My heart beats so fast, who is this man laying on top of me. His body sends me warmth, he got a big comfy jacket on him, who is hundred times warmer than my blanket. Even though I’m not cold right now, I wold rather be cold. This is the most psychical contact I’ve had since my mom died, it’s strange, my whole body is tense. I just want him to get of me, but he is just laying there, the only movement he makes is his chest slowly rising and sinking. Why is he not moving, is he here to hurt me? Chase me away? Say mean things to me?.... kill me?  
I don’t want to show my emotions, but I can’t stop the tears. Why can’t I just let go, I wold feel so much better if I could not feel at all. 

Johnny 

I do not move, the person has started crying, I grab the blanket which cover the persons head. When I uncover the persons face I am meet with big brown eyes, they are filled with fear. The eyes belongs to a boy/man. He is prettier than any of the girls I have ever met.  
There is something about this boy, I want to hurt him, yet protect him. It feels like I have found a treasure, and I don’t want to share him with anyone. He start to cry even more, his whole body start to shake. I don’t know if I want to comfort the boy, or tease him for being a big baby.

“Stop crying, it’s annoying” I stare at him with cold eyes, I can’t stop the mean words, it’s just who I am.  
He stops crying for a couple of seconds, not just stop crying, but also stop shivering, I’m pretty sure even his heart stops for a second.  
But than he start struggling like his life depends on it. He try to kick and hit me, but I can easily hold him down. His body is small and weak, while mine is large and strong.  
“Let gooo of meee!!!” He scream, this is the first time I’ve heard his voice. Even his screams are beautiful.  
I don’t say a word, just hold him down while he is screaming and struggling. After a couple of minutes he has lost all his strength, he has already given up? He is so weak. His eyes slowly closes, tears still on his cheeks. He must have fallen asleep or passed out or something.  
I should probably just leave him in the street..... but what fun wold it be in that?

I carefully took the body up in my hands, I first now really saw how skinny he was. He weighs close to nothing, there will be no problem carrying him back home. He got thin clothes on him, it surprises me that he has not frozen to death.

Ten

I’m weak, I can’t even defend my self, I just let him take me.  
I felt panic build up in my chest when he uncovered my face. His eyes made me confused, I did not know if he wanted to hurt me, or help me.  
“Stop crying, it’s annoying!” His words were so cruel, his intentions were bad.


	3. Sleeping beauty

Johnny 

I look at the small boy laying on the bead, I can’t take my eyes of him. His moth is slightly open and his cheeks and nose still has a pink collar after being outside in the cold for such a long time. His soft features and small stature makes him look really young, but it’s hard too tell his age, maybe around 17-18? 

He still got his wet clothes on, I should probably change them? Not that I care if he gets sick or not, i just do not want to get sick myself. I carefully take of his old clothes, careful not to wake the boy up. As I remove his shirt, I can see bruises and small wounds, some old and some new, all over his chest and stomach.

Living in the street is a brutal lifestyle, people think just because you do not got a home or a job, u are less worth. I wold know, I used to live like that my self, people used to beat me up every day, than someone saved me, helped me, gave me a home and a family. I finally got someone I can trust.

I shake those thoughts out of my head, I might feel some type of sympathy for the boy, and I might feel a sort of protectiveness against him. But I know if he gets the chance, he would run and leave me. Just like my original family, my mother, father, sister, they all abandoned me. But I won’t let this boy leave me, from now on he is my belonging, and I will make him stay. I won’t let anyone leave me ever again without getting punished.

The boy is now dressed in my way to big shirt and pants, if he stands up his pants would probably fall off. The boy is basically drowning in the shirt I gave him, when I were it it’s usually tight around my chest and arms and reach my hips, so it looks like a different shirt on this boy.   
I smile to myself, he looks so defenceless and small. 

I look at the clock, it’s past dinner time and the others must be wondering where I am. I turn of the lights in the room and lock the doors. I walk down stairs, dinner still on the table.

“Johnny!? Where have you been?” I turn around to see taeyong. I’m older and way taller than taeyong, but when his angry, even I get scared. He is like a mom, soft and caring but when angered it’s the scariest thing in the world. 

I think for a while if I should tell him about the small boy in my room. And than I come to the conclusion that I definitely should. He is taeyong, I can tell him everything.


	4. feer

My eyelids are heavy , I have to use a lot of strength to just open them halfway. I’m defiantly not in the streets anymore, I’m laying on something soft and worm. For a small moment I close my eyes and relax my mind and body. Than I hear someone talk, my body eminently tense up, I open my eyes again, now they are fully open and awake. It starts to get heard to control my own breath. It sounds like there is two or more people, but all I can hear is mumbling.  
First now I look around, I must be in someone’s bedroom, the walls are in a dark wooden color, and there are curtains covering the windows, the only light coming in the room is from the small gaps around the door. I look down on myself, even though its dark, I can still see that this is not my clothes.   
Where am i?  
How did I get here?  
What’s going to happened too me?  
I bring my knees up to my chest, my heart is beating so fast. the thoughts are overwhelming and scary. I cant stop myself, small sobs escape my lips, I can feel the worm tears rolling on my cheeks. I should’ve just given up, if I had just been brave enough to actually end myself, I would never have to get hurt or scared again, everything would just be over, than no one could hurt me. 

Johnny  
I told taeyong about the boy, he just looks at me, he looks quite surprised. This is not the first time some of us has brought someone home, but I guess I wasn’t the first person believed to do so. “so what’s his name, do you know?” taeyong asks, “no, I didn’t really get the chance. He passed out before I got the chance to ask him anything” I just met the boy a few hours ago, its not strange I don’t know anything about him, but still it feels like I know everything about him. All these feeling are new, I want to protect and care for the boy, feed him, get him new clouding, but at the same time I want to hurt him, make him bow for me, making him cry. My mind is twisted, if I had told anyone outside of this house about the thoughts in my head they would send me away. Here, they understand me, I can tell them about everything and they would not be creeped out, they accept me as who I am.  
“its not everyday Johnny decides to bring someone home, he must be quite special” a smirk slowly appears on Taeyongs face.  
I hit I’m quite hard in the shoulder, smirking back at me. Taeyong is a lot shorter, and slimmer build than me, I would probably easily won a fight between us, but I still look up to the younger. He always know what to say, and what to do.


End file.
